Sunstroke
by Fofo
Summary: The d-tent boys find it too hot and get sunstroke, driving them all crazy, how will the adults control them?
1. 47 Degrees Celsius

Holes: Sunstroke  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they belong to Louis Sachar (I might introduce some new ones later on)  
  
âªDig it ah ah ah dig it, dig it ah ah ah yeah, broken hands and a withered soul... and so on and so forthâª  
  
The hazy outline of gods thumb could be seen far away in the distance, and the d-tent boys were there, shovels in hand, walking along to the usual digging site.  
  
"Man its hot out here for four o'clock in the morning" remarked Magnet  
  
"Mr Pendanski says its around 47° in the shade" Squid said, "That's pretty warm"  
  
Zero was first to get started digging, and after a few hours Mr Sir drove up with the truck to get the canteens filled.  
  
"Hello Theodore" he said  
  
Armpit gave him a little push and said "Shut up would you"  
  
When all of the canteens were filled Mr Sir said "You boys had better be quick, it's not getting any cooler around here"  
  
They all resumed digging and Zero hopped out of his hole and began to amble away.  
  
"Hey, Zero!" Stanley shouted "Any chance of a little help around here?"  
  
But Zero just kept on walking  
  
I know it's not that good, but this my first Fanfiction story. Please review and be honest coz I'm trying to improve. 


	2. Squid

Kirjava Deamon: I will try to make the chapters a bit longer. Thanx for being honest though. xXx Woona xXx  
  
Nilah Branbybuck: I'm working on the description. As I said, it's my first Fanfiction and I'm not very good at this! xXx Woona xXx  
  
Zeroluver: Do you live on the sun??? I would MELT in 47 degrees!!! (It's Centigrade anyway!!!) xXx Woona xXx  
  
Moonlight Roses: He will come in soon (complete with toothpick). Thank you anyway. xXx Woona xXx  
  
Mellabee: I'm going to play around with them... Thanx for the review. See ya soon. xXx Woona xXx  
  
Thanx to everyone for all of the reviews I think that I removed the other story...  
  
Another day, another hole, more sploop and blisters. What a wonderful life, Stanley muttered silently as he got into his dusty orange suit.  
  
It was, yet again a roasting day, warmer than the previous day. The sun sizzled high in the sky, warming up the ground.  
  
"I have a theory..." Squid began whole group moans "That if a person sneezes and keeps their eyes open at the same time, then the eyes will burst out of their sockets and implode."  
  
"Oh man," said Armpit "you really are one sick person" Squid looked thoughtful and chewed on his toothpick, "It really is a thinker"  
  
"You've gone mad!" said Zig-Zag "Maybe it was the heat yesterday!!!"  
  
"You do look pretty sunburnt," said Stanley  
  
Squid hopped away to collect his spade.  
  
"There is DEFINITELY something wrong with that boy" Zero whispered into Stanley's ear.  
  
Squid was so red, he could have been mistaken for a cherry tomato cut in half with short, brown hair and features.  
  
As the camp migrated slowly to join Squid with the digging of his hole, he was singing a little song to amuse him, it went like this, 'Dig a hole to build some character, dig a hole to build some character.'  
  
"Man what's up with you?" questioned Armpit "You never sing"  
  
"Well today I feel HAPPY!!!" Squid exclaimed "happy, happy, happy!!!"  
  
A few hours later Squid finished digging and spat in his hole, the water dissolved within 3.04 seconds.  
  
Squid sat on the rim of his hole and started to speak to the others about sunstroke.  
  
"So, can you go crazy from the heat?" He questioned  
  
"Yeah, there was this boy, Steve Bartram" Caveman answered "He went crazy and painted the walls of the classroom back home orange, with acrylic paint!"  
  
"What was the temperature?" Zig-Zag asked  
  
"Dunno," Stanley replied "he was on holiday in Cyprus when it happened" 


	3. Zero

DeathSighter: I'm glad you like my story. Ziggy'll be fun having sunstroke but I'll leave him for later... its Zero's turn!

Nilah Brandybuck: I'll try to make the chapters longer, I'm glad you think I'm improving.

Nosilla: 47 degrees celcius. I live in Scotland, I'm used to COLD! Lol! It's crazy Zero now.

"It's not unusual to be loved by anyone..."

It was roasting hot and getting hotter, it was now almost 70 degrees. Squid was skipping off to get his shovel singing happily.

"Er... you're starting to scare me man," groaned Zigzag. They had all been up half the night, kept awake by Squid and Tom Jones and now they were tired. Caveman rubbed his eyes. Even at Camp Greenlake, even in jail you shouldn't have to be tortured like this.

Eight hours later, midday, the hottest part of the day. Caveman blinked the sweat out of his eyes. Squid had been singing solidly the whole time and hadn't even taken a sip of water. Then it got worse...

"Wow it's hot it's like being on the sun I wonder if it gets any hotter will we vaporize or melt like you'd do on the sun I don't think it's been this hot since I've been here I'm sweating like a pig do pigs even sweat I don't think they do I think its just the mud I wonder why pigs like mud so much I suppose its because its so cool I could do with some mud right now I'm boiling how long have I been here now I think its five months and twelve days that means I've got twelve months and eighteen days to go that's just over a year but if it gets any hotter I might not last that long I might die I wonder if you die will the warden bury you here or send you back to the city to be buried its strange to think that less than six months ago I was running about I laney park and now I'm here digging holes what do you think Stanley?"

It was Zero. Everyone stared. Apart from Stanley, no one had heard him string more than two sentences together. Even Squid stopped singing to stare at him. There was a long silence. It was like the world had stopped. This thought must have occurred to Zero because...

"It's like the world has stopped I wonder if the world ever does stop I suppose we wouldn't notice because we would stop too that would be weird would that mean we'd get older quicker or not I don't know maybe that's why people died younger before now because the world kept stopping maybe only America stops because people die younger in America than Italy and other places except maybe Britain maybe Britain stops too maybe its speaking English that kills you maybe..."

Silence – again. Then...

"My my my Delilah..."

"And then there's the fact that..."

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Zigzag screamed. The others joined in.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Sir pulled up in the water truck, "this ain't a girl scout camp"

"Very good point Mr. Sir, very well made, this ain't a girl Scout camp, thought it'd be cool if it was a boy scout camp because I'd like to be in the boy scouts I like their blue uniforms my mum was in the girl scouts she got a prize for selling the most cookies isn't that cool were you in the boy scouts Mr. Sir?"

"And they call it puppy love..."

Squid had obviously run out of Tom Jones songs and was now starting on Donny Osmand.

Mr. Sir shook his head and drove off in the water truck.

"I think the heat's going to their heads," said X Ray, "They'll have got sun... sun... what's it called?"

"Sunstroke?" supplied Stanley

"That's the one Caveman, sunstroke."

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty..." Zero had apparently taken a leaf out of Squid's book. He had almost finished his hole and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. He and Squid went into a perfectly harmonised version of You Are My Sunshine.

"You are my sunshine..."

"My only sunshine..."

Zigzag looked terrified.

"They're scaring me, it's like they've been taken over by aliens or something."

"Hey, don't you start Zig," X Ray groaned.

"I'm not, I'm just a bit... freaked out."

"hey man, I love you," Squid came dancing up and hugged each of them in turn.

"I want a hug!" demanded Zero and jumped at Armpit, almost knocking him down, quite an achievement for a little guy, even a crazed one.

Stanely groaned, just as Squid and Zero burst into a strange remedition of Happy days.

Ok, that's another chapter, please review and be honest, but not TOO mean.

Woona


End file.
